Rain, Rain, Go Away
by Green Devil
Summary: Story trade with Saya Moonshadow. Vakama and the rain never did mix very well, but Nokama's out to change that. She can't have her lover being afraid of her element after all. No slash! VakamaNokama Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Things have been real good today—it's been raining and I love the smell of rain and my cousin's having her baby!—so I figured I'd forsake my homework and finally put up a new fic. This is my story trade fic for Saya Moonshadow. Yays! You know, I've grown kinda fond of this pairing as of late, which means maybe this came out better than my first fic with this pairing? Ah well, hope you like it!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else that owns them. Also, this story contains a het pairing, which means boyxgirl love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest you leave now or forever be scarred by the horrors that lay within. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**"Rain, Rain, Go Away"  
By: Green Devil**_

Vakama had never liked the rain. All it ever did was relentlessly pelt his body like the sting of so many scorpion stingers. He disliked the feeling of those icy needles piercing every fiber of his being, and it didn't help that water was his polar opposite. So why, if he hated it so, did he love the one whom wielded the cursed element with all that he was? Well, he couldn't answer that question even if he was given a thousand years to think it over.

Opposites attract because that's the way the world decided to be. It just had to make things difficult. Wouldn't it be better to be with someone just like you? Who liked and hated the same things as you? But no, things couldn't be that easy.

Life's a bitch.

However, he supposed, if they were the same, things would get dull quick. Her fiery spirit, something he mostly lacked, was his opposite, yet he still loved her so.

A laugh as beautiful as the sound of wind chimes flapping in a breeze suddenly reached his ears and a warm body pressed up against his back, arms draped over his shoulders. "Looking out at the rain again Vakama? What are you thinking about this time?"

"Just musing on how different we really are." He gave a light sigh, taking an azure hand in his own and lifting it to his lips. He could feel Nokama's mouth twitch upwards against his neck.

"Indeed, we're as different as can be, but that's what makes us work, is it not?" The Water Toa pressed closer, providing her love with the heat he craved.

Vakama nodded. "Yeah, but I still don't see what you like about the rain so much. I'm okay with most of water's forms, but I can't stand the rain. Tell me why that is?" he leaned back against her, a hand reaching out to run down the fog that coated the glass window. Through the print he made, large droplets could be seen pounding into the city of Ga-Metru. Not a soul was out in the storm, giving the streets a dark and secluded look. The inhabitants of the city enjoyed the water, sure, but when it came down this hard everyone ran for shelter, including the Toa Metru.

And to think it had been such a nice day earlier. The clouds had come out of nowhere.

Nokama was quiet as she mulled over her response to the others question. "The water in the clouds is different than the water in the ocean. You can't get away from it for it can follow you all over the island, but the ocean stays where it's at and never wavers. It may rise and fall with the tides, but it won't consume you." She ran her hands across his broad chest. "You can get away," was whispered in his ear.

The ruby Toa tore his gaze from the window to look down at the floorboards instead. She was right; she was always right. He couldn't get away from it and that scared him. He was afraid of having his fire snuffed out.

Tangerine orbs looked him over before the Water Toa relinquished her hold in favor of coming around to stand before him. "I'll always be here for you though Vakama. You can count on me, just like I can count on you. I'll be your umbrella to protect you from the rain." Tender kisses were placed on his jaw and she slowly pushed the elder away from the window, maneuvering him back over to the bed. Their lips met and he smiled, pushed onto the mattress by a slender hand.

The Fire Toa quivered, a great tension building up in his body that would soon need release. His hands found their way to her hourglass waist and shapely hips, caressing them gently and pulling their bodies closer. She straddled him and leaned over his form, protecting him from the dimmed lighting like the umbrella she said she'd be. He smiled, hand moving to cup her cheek. Their eyes locked and he couldn't help drowning in those endless tangerine-hued depths. They sparkled like the sea—so beautifully in the near darkness encompassing the bedroom, what little moonlight filtered through the clouds aiding their shine.

"I must be the luckiest Toa in the universe." Vakama whispered huskily, voice thick with want.

"Why's that?" the azure one questioned, nuzzling his neck and nipping playfully.

There was another meeting of lips. "Because I was able to get you."

Nokama knew it was corny, but still, it was so sweet. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, and left him breathless. They gasped each other's name.

They shared a grin and the Fire Toa switched their positions, eliciting a giggle from the female. They fit together so perfectly; he knew they were meant for each other. They were the missing pieces of one another's puzzle, and they were in love.

Heated gasps soon filled the room, curls of steam fogging the windows once more. They panted and groaned and moaned together, joining as one until they reached their peak. Both cried out in pure ecstasy.

Outside, the rain continued to fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the morning came, the sky was still dark and dreary, the light pitter-patter of sprinkles continuing to make themselves known on the window pane and ceiling. Vakama watched from the bed, arms wrapped around his lover. She was all the support he needed through the storm.

"Ready to head back to Ta-Metru, Vakama?" came the angelic voice by his side.

He was surprised at first, not even noticing she had awakened. "Oh! Um, yeah. I guess I should be getting back." His arms were reluctantly retracted as he slipped off the bed, stretching out the kinks in his joints. In truth, he was dreading walking through the rain and would much rather stay until it stopped, but with how things were on Metru Nui he couldn't be away from his city for long.

Nokama smiled, standing and grabbing hold of the other's wrist to lead him to the door.

There was a chuckle. "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to get me out of here. You could've just _told_ me to leave you know." The Fire Toa joked, looking out at the sky with just the tiniest hint of fear in his lemon-hued orbs.

The female let out a melodious laugh. "It's not that silly. I just wanted to go with you is all." She leaned in so that her breath ghosted against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I'm going to be your umbrella, just like I said." And with that she pulled him out into the rain, causing him to emit a light gasp of surprise, but as he soon realized, not a drop fell upon him.

Vakama's eyes widened and he quickly looked upward only to find that the clouds were obscured by a literal umbrella . . .of water. He looked to his love and found a grin on her lips. "Nice trick." He drew her nearer. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you." He met her grin with his sly smirk and the two shared in a deeply loving kiss while the sky's tears continued to cascade around them, however, the droplets weren't so much of a problem anymore.

For that, he loved the Toa Metru of Water even more.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Did Rihanna's song 'Umbrella' somehow inspire this? Yes, I do believe it did, but so did a Kingdom Hearts picture I saw on y-gallery of that scene at the end with the umbrella of water. It was a XigbarxDemyx pic with Demyx doing the water thing. Very cute. X3 But anyway, hope you liked it! Please review and help keep the plot bunnies alive!


End file.
